


Desperate, Hard & Rough Sex With Your Hot Best Friend

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [20]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, A Few "Daddy's", Against the Wall - Freeform, Creampie, Cum Inside, Desperate & Aggressive Kissing, F/M, FSub to FDom to FSub, Fill Me Up, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, Missionary, Moaning, Multiple Positions, Orgasm, Riding, Steamy Sex, changing the pace, doggystyle, facedown & ass up, gwa, script offer, spanks, switchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You and your hot friend been just friends for awhile, but it's time to change that. It's about time you two fuck eachothers brains out like you always wanted to. You two go absolutely crazy for eachother in bed, trying to top eachother, fucking eachother hard & rough in many positions and finishing with a creampie.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 5





	Desperate, Hard & Rough Sex With Your Hot Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

[Desperate or aggressive even kissing for a little bit]

I've been waiting for this for so many years..

I was almost losing hope thinking we'd be stuck in this fucking friendzone forever..

[Continue desperate or aggressive even kissing for a little bit]

Mmm get on the bed, lemme sit on you..

[Chuckle] C'mere..

[Continue desperate or aggressive even kissing for a little bit]

[Gasp] hey, what are you-

[Interrupted with kissing for a little bit]

[Chuckle] Oh I see, so that's how you wanna play huh? You wanna top me?

[Desperate little moans for a little bit]

Mmm nah, fuck that, *I* wanna be on top.

[Struggling and giggling]

There, give me your wrists..

And now..

[Gentle kissing for a little bit]

Ah, let's get you out of that shirt..

[Taking off shirt, give quick kisses everywhere]

[Moan] You're so fucking hot..

[Give few more kisses]

[Gasp, interrupted]

[Chuckle] You won't let me win that easily huh..

Oh and now *you* are pinning me down too?

[Moan] oh yes, take my top off..

Suck on my nipples..

[Moan] mhm, like that..

Oh yes baby..

[Continue moaning for a little bit]

Take your pants off, put my panties to the side..

Mhm, just stick it in..

[Transition from soft little moans to more intensive moaning]

Oh fuck yea..

There you go..

Fuck me, fuck me..

Take me baby, take me..

Take me harrrd..

[Continue moaning and or breathing fast and kissing passionately for a little while]

[Chuckle] That all you got doe?

Come on, give it to me.. fuck me harder..

Harder!

[Hard fuck, intensive breathing and moans]

That's what I'm talking about..

Get in there, oh get in there baby..

Yes, give it to me deep!

Make me take it.. make me take it..

Fuck, yes, do it..

Don't stop..

[Continue moaning and or fast breathing, hard fuck continues for a little while with optional "Oh yeah's" etc]

What, are you getting tired already? Thought you wanted to top me? [Chuckle]

Mmm come here, it's my turn..

Gonna just take these panties off and sit on it..

[Moan]

Oh, there..

Mmm now lemme show you how it's *really* done..

[She starts riding hard, moaning and or fast breathing starts again]

Mmm fuck this cock is so good..

I could ride you like this for hours.. just like a real fucking cowgirl.. [Chuckle]

[Continue riding hard, moaning and or fast breathing for a little while]

Mmm you taking notes huh? [Chuckle]

You better be.. cause I want you to take me against the wall now..

[Stop sex sounds]

Mhm come on, fuck me doggystyle..

[Gasp and moan]

Oh yea, that's it baby.. now fuck me like I showed you to fuck me..

Give it to me hard and deep, be rough with me, come on!

[Hard pounding, moaning and or fast breathing starts again]

Mhm Mhm, keep giving it to me just like that..

Press me against that wall all the way, shove that cock balls deep into my cunt..

[Let out a loud moan] Oh yes!

[Aggressive] Fucking get in there..

Fucking explore that pussy baby.. yes..

Drill that pussy daddy..

Mhm, please daddy.. I need it..

[Continue hard pounding, moaning and or fast breathing continues for a little while]

[Gasp, stop sex sounds]

Oh yes, push me on the bed.. how you want me? On my all fours?

Mmm there.. facedown, ass up.. just for you..

Come and take me again..

[Hard pounding, moaning and or fast breathing starts again]

Oh yeah, give me that cock..

Mmm fucking *own* that pussy baby..

Yea.. oh that feels so fucking good!

[Continue hard pounding, moaning and or fast breathing continues for a little bit]

Mmm pull my hair daddy..

Yes, pull my fucking hair and keep fucking me..

Mhm mhm, I like it..

[Moan] I fucking love it..

[Continue hard pounding, moaning and or fast breathing continues for a little while]

Okay, wait, lay down.. I wanna ride you again..

[Stop sex sounds as they switch position]

I'm gonna fuck you till you cum inside of me..

[Moan] Fuck.. grab my ass baby.. put your hands on my ass..

Mmm.. and smack it..

[Spank and a moan following it]

Oh yea.. smack it again..

[Spank and a moan following it]

Mmm.. look at those hips and ass move..

You don't want me to stop, do you..

[Chuckle]

Good, cause it ain't happening..

Here, suck on my tits too as I slowly work that cock for you babe..

[Gentle moans, gentle riding for a little bit]

Alright, I wanna make you cum now..

I'm gonna ride you hard and fast again.. and you're gonna shoot *everything* into my pussy..

I need you to fill up my cunt completely..

[Hard riding & moaning and or fast breathing begins]

Oh fuck, yes..

I'm gonna make myself cum on that dick too..

Maybe we can cum together huh?

[Continue hard riding & moaning and or fast breathing for a little while]

Oh fuck, are you getting closer?

I'm gonna cum soon too..

I'm gonna count from 10, okay?

When I say 1..

I want you to just let it go and explode deep inside of me..

Ready?

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5.. are you almost there?

Yea? 4..

3..

2.. are you ready?

You gonna give me that load?

[Moan & fuck for a little bit more before saying 1]

Aaand...

Oh fuck I'm cumming! ONE, cum for me, cum with me now!

Cum inside of me baby! Give it to me!

[Orgasm and sex sounds stop]

[Catching breath, calming down after all the sex workout for a little bit]

[Sigh of relief]

[Chuckle] holy shit..

That was.. quite a workout, wasn't it?

[Giggle]

That was fucking amazing..

I've always wanted to just lose it and go fucking nuts with you in bed..

[Just breathing for a few seconds]

I'm glad we finally did it..

Could've *been* doing it instead of trying to go on random dates and whatnot..

But.. better late than never I guess..

[Chuckle]

C'mere..

[Kissing gently for a little bit]

[Sigh of relief]

Whew! I feel fucking good..

[Giggle]


End file.
